


Однострочники с тура всех возможностей Weiss Kreuz 2012

by mzu_2



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: Однострочники с тура всех возможностей Weiss Kreuz 2012





	1. Chapter 1

_Дочка Ботана нашлась. Можно A, можно Н, можно всё что угодно._  
  
— Ходжи требует независимого аудита, - задумчиво повторяет Мамору. – Что мы знаем об этой фирме?  
— Говорить о независимости смешно, это его кэптивный консалтинг, - отвечает Ангорец. – В прошлом году они слили прессе информацию о связях с якудза министра Караяки, когда Ходжи выдвинул на его место Сацугаву.  
Мамору просматривает досье эксперта – именного партнера фирмы. Дочка давно погибшего связного Критикер зло улыбается с фотографии.  
На одной чаше весов – смерть отца этой девочки на руках семьи Такатори, и Мамору не может, да и не хочет, отрицать справедливость возмездия. Но на другой чаше – стоящий перед ним Ангорец, и Критикер, и Крашерс, и Вайсс.   
На эмблеме консалтеров стилизованный бумажный самолетик летит навстречу такому же условному рассвету.   
Мамору думает, что будущее всегда важнее прошлого.  
Мамору думает, что принимать решения с каждым годом все легче.  
Мамору думает, что не знает, когда за ним придет Абиссинец.


	2. Chapter 2

_В Японии резко меняется политический расклад на самом верху и Мамору оказывается перед выбором - начать войну или эмигрировать._  
  
Мамору стоял на сером от пепла снегу среди догорающих развалин Цукиено. Жертв не было: взорвали, когда поместье пустовало. Не покушение, а предупреждение. Вокруг суетились полиция и пожарные.  
На него навалилась вся усталость последних недель: забастовки профсоюзов на севере, две тяжелые операции Критикер, паника на сингапурском фондовом рынке…  
Его вызвала Рекс:  
— Есть достоверное подтверждение. Мамору-сама, это синий вариант!  
— Хорошо.  
Мамору дал отбой и глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух, насыщенный знакомым кислым запахом взрывчатки.  
Впереди не было ни экстренного вывода активов в оффшоры, ни тихой жизни в Швейцарии.  
Грядущая кровавая бойня претила всему его существу. Но то, что крупнейшие кэйрэцу объединились вместе с американскими военными ради борьбы против него, не оставляло ему сомнений в своей правоте.  
Вдогонку пришла еще одна мысль: «Хорошо, что не успел сделать предложение Ае-тян».  
Он растер руки, уже привычно проверив дротики в чехле на левом предплечье. Позволил себе постоять еще несколько минут, а потом неторопливо пошел к машине. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ая/Шульдих, первый поцелуй. Желательно без стеба_  
  
Чертов Абиссинец, с трудом вытащенный на берег, и не думает дышать. В ушах у Шульдиха шумит - то ли прибой, то ли сотрясение мозга, то ли хренов маяк все никак не потонет.   
Вот где Наги был бы кстати... Хотя телекинетик скорее всего просто размозжил бы Вайссу грудную клетку. И правильно бы сделал, - зло думает Шульдих, нагибаясь ко рту Фудзимии для очередного вдоха.  
Шульдих уже не думает ни о чем. Просто делает, отсчитывая ритм.  
И наконец чувствует пульс. Сил нет никаких. Руки наливаются свинцом.  
Шульдих выжидает. "Если он сейчас опять перестанет дышать, придушу тварь". Но Абиссинец благоразумно открывает глаза.   
Немец ненавидит благодарность – и свою, и чужую. И поэтому делает то, о чем мечтал последние месяцы: наклоняется и легко касается губ Рана своими. Вполне приемлемая плата за спасение жизни Вайсса.   
Потом Шульдих поднимается и, пошатываясь, идет разыскивать Кроуфорда.  
Реанимация прошла успешно.


	4. Chapter 4

_Очередное покушение на Мамору оказывается успешным. Ая привозит в Англию сестру. Ая-тян и Сайд Би - быт, в том числе тот, который связан с миссиями. Можно легкий Н._  
  
Фудзимия, мой странный командир, ты привел красивую девушку в дом, полный красивых парней. И чего ты ожидал? Да, скрип твоих зубов я слышу даже отсюда. Выпей кофе и дослушай. Мелкие родственники имеют неприятное обыкновение взрослеть. Сочувствую и все такое. А что - Фри? Да, я в курсе, что он жрал крыс в том подвале. Неэстетично, ага. О, ты не знал? А ну стой!  
И... черт, я действительно сочувствую смерти твоего друга. Но жизнь продолжается. Если Фри выжил там, в лабораториях... тебе не кажется, что что бы ни случилось с нами дальше, шансы выбраться у него будут повыше, чем у остальных? Или тебя пугает, что этого ее ухажера ни ты, ни твой драгоценный Хидака не сможете разделать на тысячу мелких кусочков? Поздравляю с новым опытом.  
Так выглядит обычная, нормальная, жизнь.


End file.
